


13. Hungry

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is precious, Fluff, Hank doesn't want to know, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Connor discovers another one of the updates Elijah gave him.





	13. Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Posted about 10:30pm August 13th
> 
> More short pointless fluff. I think I burned out a little last week with the two longer stories. But I'm going to keep going with this! Just don't necesarrily expect anything super fantastic or lengthy. I'll just be writing what I can.

Hank found Connor laying on the floor of the kitchen by the fridge. This wasn’t the most unusual thing, as sometimes Connor ended up on the floor with Sumo. Except Sumo was in the living room and Connor was just laying there on the kitchen floor, sprawled like he had given up. Hank approached to ask him what he was doing when he saw that Connor’s LED was a crimson red. “Jeez! Connor, what’s wrong?! What happened?!” He quickly knelt by Connor, worry causing him to think the worst had happened. Connor could be infected with a virus or dying. Colin could’ve turned on them. (Colin was just out with Conan but Hank didn’t know that.)

Connor rolled from his stomach onto his back, making a face, “Hank!” He whined, “My stomach hurts and I have determined this must be what hunger feels like. But I can’t reach the fridge!” One of his arms flailed in the arm for a moment as he hopelessly tried to reach the fridge before giving up again. He had figured out this was related to the upgrades Elijah had given him, but aside from the Mind Palace, his system had apparently needed time to configure to the upgrades which was why the symptoms were showing now.

Hank had to take a mental step back and he just stared at Connor for a moment. “Wait. Are you being serious right now?” The look he got from Connor told him that he was being very serious. “Well then. Get over to the table,” He stood and shoved at Connor with his foot a little so that he could get into the fridge. He didn’t really want to make anything for Connor, so he dug around to see what kind of leftovers he had.

Connor pretty much had to drag himself over to the table. He didn’t understand how humans could survive the pains of hunger. He was probably being dramatic, but this was all a very new experience for him! He was allowed to be dramatic right now! Connor dropped his head onto the able and covered it with arms. He perked up when Hank sent down what looked like a wrapped up burger in front of him. A glance at Hank confirmed that this was for him. It wasn’t healthy but Connor didn’t care. He was an android and he was starving right now.

Connor carefully unwrapped the burger and took a bite of it, holding the burger like he had seen Hank hold burgers before. He was confused at first as he found he was able to register the various flavors. Not just the components, but the flavors. It was an odd sensation but it was something that was quickly forgotten as he scarfed the rest of the burger down the second he realized eating was providing relief to the pain. When he finished he let out a satisfied sigh, “Thank you Hank. I suppose I will have to eat on occasion from now on,” He mused. He wondered what other upgrades Elijah had given him.

Hank was kind of in a state of disbelief when Connor wolfed down the food he had given him. He didn’t know why Connor had been hungry, or even how. But Hank was fairly certain he didn’t want to know any of the specifics. “Yeah, well, if you’re going to start eating then you’re going to have to start helping with the grocery shopping as well,” Hank couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he shook his head. Jeez, Connor was just getting more and more human. And he was kind of precious in the way he reacted to all these experience. Hank smiled at that. “Oh! And if I can’t eat all junk food then neither can you!” He stated firmly but in well meaning.


End file.
